Peace At Mind
by Determined Artist
Summary: Years later after passing away at the final battle, Antauri comes back as a spirit that is invisible to the world, concern of how everyone is getting by with out him.


In the depth of a fog a sliver monkey walked; no one, no lights, just his sixth sense and his faith in himself guiding him. How much time had gone by since his last visit _this place_ , months, years? He still not had the heart to go to _this place, yet_ , but he had to, he find out, what outcome befallen it; he hope that _they're_ still together, hope that _they_ used the lessons he taught them and doing alright, but the future was not that simple to predict.

It did not take long before his senses lead him to a large metal tower. Though he could not see much, he was positive that this was the _place_. He walked right through; the place not changed, however he had the rest to search. Hopefully, _they'll_ still be here. He scaled up, until he made his way to the command center, but no one, not a living soul.

Baffled, the silver simian went up in hopes to find the ones he seek. His search lead him to several empty bed rooms. As he did, memories kept creeping up, all the time spend in this place, the good and bad. All the times he spend with his friends and family. If there was one thing he regretted the most was that he didn't get as much time with them sooner. He died once before, scarifying himself to save the ones he loved, later coming back in new robotic body, but also started spending more time with then he ever had. Not that he did not like them in begging, he did with all his heart, which is why, when pervious leader betray them, he stepped up took the leadership role and took it seriously, until their new leader came and thought him all he knew.

He knew that he was not at all that social, would later cause problems for him and the rest of the team and that it would be better to have some else lead as it was foreseen by his masters. After the silver monkey came back, he became more opened, more social; before he knew it, he was at his final battle. He struggled to his feet, body battered and broken, but still functioning. It was then the simian saw his leader lying in a pool of blood as their foe moved towards him. A wave shock hit him, before he used the last a bit of reserve of energy he had to lunge an attack, killing his foe and himself in the process.

Soon he stopped at one room, _his room_. Curious, he proceeded in going in to where he saw it the same way as he left, untouched. The accumulated dust gave an indication on how the place was visited, that is to say, a long time. Did they forgot about him? He can't sure, though he could not stay here, he had to keep moving. Looking at the other's room he found no of them that made him grow a bit perplex.

The wise monkey looked around more, until he heard noises coming from the _training_ room. There he spotted his team, at last. The only one that changed from the small group, appearance wise, was his leader, a black-hair human named Chiro, who grown taller and looking more adult, though all seemed of them to changed personally. Sprx seemed to grown more wise, but still able to crack a joke here and there, Gibson was a lot more nicer to Sprx, Nova grown bit more vicious on the battle field, there was more seriousness to Otto, however still retained his up-beat attitude and playful nature, Chiro on the other hand a bit more drastically, while still having a personality to that of Sprx, he also had a side more closer to him, clam, serious, and caring. Despite the changes, the team worked well a long side each other.

As the simian kept watching, he could not help, but be amazed and proud at their progress. It must have been though for them, especially Chiro. He was the human was still so young and had the responsibility of his living teammate and one of their friend's death. "Hold on." spoke Chiro in stern tone as he moved his back and forth. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what, Chiro?" asked Nova.

"I.. I don't know? It feels like... like..." At that moment, his eyes widen as he said the last of his stance. "Antauri?!" Antauri eyes widen a bit with his student.

"Antauri's alive?!" Otto asked with hope burning in his eyes.

"I wish;" Sprx relied in regretful tone as he placed his hand on the green simian's shoulder. Otto hung his head.

"I feel it too." Gibson spoke up, too much of Sprx and Otto's surprise.

"Me too." Nova mentioned.

"Hm? Perhaps the power primate has something to do with it?" The silver simian wished more than anything to make himself known to his friends; to talk to them, tell them that he was alright and what was going on, but he could not do that, no matter how bad wanted to.

"Antauri" The leader spoke up. "I know you come back to see how we're doing. We're doing fine, thanks for being there Checking up on us." Sensing that there was no reason to stay, the silver monkey left the world and return spirit one, where his other friends, the alchemist, Captain Suggazoom waited, with a smile on his face and peace at mind.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hope this was good, if not than feel free to tell me what did wrong, because I want to get better. If your wondering about that ending, I thought it would best outcome for Antauri, thought it would be cute, and this way Antauri would never be alone. Thanks for reading. (3


End file.
